


One-Way Audio

by LadyoftheShield



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU where Dana Winters has agency, AU where Dana doesn't get fridged, AU where someone notices that Tim is depressed, Ableist Language, Abusive Fathers, Child Neglect, Depression, Dialogue-Only, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I'm in your canon unfridging ur women, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Swearing, Tim Drake-centric, Tim doesn't appear, Unhealthy Relationships, cue x-files theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheShield/pseuds/LadyoftheShield
Summary: Concerned for her step-son, Dana goes to her husband.  Dialogue-only.





	One-Way Audio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KSW dialogue-only exercise- here: https://keyboardsmashwriters.tumblr.com/post/45364752847/a-story-in-dialogue-exercise-with-two
> 
> Trying to get back in the writing groove. For those of you who read SOTF, next chapter is coming soon as I get the missing pieces finished.

“Can’t this wait? It’s been a long day. I have an early morning tomorrow.”

“It’s about Tim.”

“What about him? He’s not going anywhere.”

“This can’t wait. I open the Robbinsville office tomorrow and you have your meeting. I don't know when we'll have the chance to talk again.”

“Fine. What did he do now?”

“Nothing, it's just- when was the last time you saw Tim smile?”

“…the hell? How should I know?”

“Just think about it. Last I recall is when he had that friend over for… oh, what are those movies he likes? Star Trek?”

“I guess? Sure. Sounds right.”

“That was in June. You really don’t think you’ve seen him laugh since then?”

“I don’t know, it's not my job to notice. That's why you're here.”

“Then listen to me, Jack. He hasn’t been himself for a few months now. Remember what happened on Tuesday?”

“Tuesday?”

“He barely touched his food. I don't think he said more than three words the whole time, either, and -”

“I remember now. He left early, too. Don't worry, I’ll talk to him. He knows it's not acceptable to skip family dinners.”

“It’s not just that. His grades are slipping well out of the B average. Halloween’s in two weeks, and he hasn’t made any plans or even picked a costume yet. And he's so tired all the time. Jack, I think-“

“Geez, woman, you had me worried for a second. That’s just normal teenage stuff, honey. He’s growing up.”

“What? Jack-“

“Yeah, ok, the defiance isn’t so great but sleeping in? Slipping grades? Growing out of kid stuff? All of that's normal.”

“This isn’t the same thing, Jack. This is depression. I really think we- what?”

“He’s not depressed, Dana, he’s sixteen. Teenagers don’t do their homework, they sleep in, they talk back. I guess you wouldn’t know since you don’t have kids yet.”

"Depression runs in your family. His mother had it, too."

“Janet was just... like that. A lot of women are. It's just not the same with men.”

“You were depressed when we met, babe.”

“That was different. My wife had just killed herself and I was a cripple for crying out loud. Anyone would be a little blue. But Tim- come on. He’s a teenager. He has nothing to be sad about!”

“Sometimes these things don’t have a reason, Jack. Sometimes people-.”

“I can’t believe you’re keeping me up for this. Do you have any idea how stressful this is for me? We have enough problems without you going and looking for them!”

“This is a problem, Jack! Tim’s been depressed for months. If we don’t do something-“

“What, he’ll kill himself? Really?”

“He very well might, Jack!”

“OK, I’ve had enough. You’re hysterical. You need to calm down.”

“You’ve had enough? You’ve had enough? You barely pay attention to him! You can't bury this under football lessons he doesn't even fucking like, Jack; throwing money at this won't make it go away. Talk to your son!"

“Great. You woke him up. I’ll deal with this, alright? Since I don’t ‘pay attention’.”

“…alright.” …  
…  
“...God. I really did marry a sociopath.”


End file.
